Hermione's Sexual Revolution
by AngelGirl569
Summary: Hermione had always loved learning, but who knew what that learning could lead to. Discussions of sex but nothing graphic I promise.


Hermione Granger was not embarrassed when her mother sat her down to discuss the birds and the bees, in fact she had been looking forward to understanding the world of sexual exploration very much. Her mother had been quite frank, just as Hermione liked it, explaining the risks involved with sexual activity, and how to avoid those risks. But most of all, her mother wanted Hermione to be with someone who loved her, who she could trust with her heart. After this discussion, Hermione went off to Hogwarts feeling a bit more worldly and mature than the average witch. So when Professor McGonogall announced that she would be giving the Gryffindor fourth years the sexual education discussion, Hermione felt quite proud when Ron and Harry looked nervous and confused as to what would be discussed. Professor McGonogall was also quite frank, just as Hermione liked it, but the things she spoke of were new and confusing to Hermione, a sensation the girl was not used to.

"Now," Professor McGonogall had said in a kind, firm tone. "If a witch is to prevent pregnancy, she must drink a potion of ground newt eyes, St. John's wort, seaweed, and a crushed bezoar every night after intercourse. Because this "prevention potion" takes two weeks to brew, most witches choose to buy the brew from a local shop. St. Mungo's has this potion available at all times, and sells a week's supply for twenty galleons."

Ron turned purple. "Twenty galleons?" He whispered. "That's ridiculous! Who can afford that?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonogall turned to the blushing boy with a neutral expression on her wizened face. "Because this potion is so expensive, many witches will brew their own concoctions, but usually fail. Some wizards believe they have the skill to control their bodies and not get a witch pregnant, but as you wizards will soon learn, control is very difficult for the young hormonal wizard."

Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Professor, what about STDs?"

Professor McGonogall blinked. "Miss Granger, what are you talking about?"

Hermione blushed. "You know, sexually transmitted diseases."

The professor waved a hand. "Impossible to prevent, but nothing to worry about. Should a witch or wizard contract one of those...what did you call them again dear, STDs? Yes, if a witch or wizard contracts a disease such as one of those, they simply go to St. Mungo's. Many experts advise young witches and wizards to wait to express their sexual desires till they are married, as staying with one partner is the only way to limit the chance of disease."

Hermione frowned. This was all very different from what her mother had told her, but her mother had seemed very sure of herself! After all, she had experience in these things - obviously she must, or Hermione would not have been born. As Professor McGonogall continued, passing out pamphlets of folded parchment with diagrams about the exact schematics, her confusion grew. The pamphlets insisted that there was only one position possible for couples to copulate in, something called the Straight Wand Pose. The crude diagram showed a woman lying down stiff as a board on top of the bed with the man, equally as straight, somehow sliding himself up and down on top of her.

After thinking about this for a few days, Hermione grew more and more distressed. Who was wrong? Her mother, or her professor? She paced, and thought, and thought some more before finally writing a letter to her mother.

"Mother," She wrote hastily. "My teachers are saying some very strange things about sex, things we never covered. They say that a woman can only prevent pregnancy through an expensive potion, and that diseases are impossible to prevent. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Her mother reassured her that everything she said was correct, and even included a few books on human sexuality and disease protection in her next care package along with a tin of cookies and three new quills. Hermione loved books, and read these carefully, occasionally taking notes on a piece of parchment. She considered sharing her learnings with Ron and Harry, but after seeing them rendered mute at the sight of the Beauxbuttons girls, she decided to wait until they were more ready to speak with girls properly.

Hermione was about to give up on boys for the year and wait until after Hogwarts for a proper boy to arrive in her life...until Viktor Krum walked into the Great Hall. At first his presence annoyed her as girls followed him around giggling all day, but when he sought her out on his own, she found herself entranced by his kind words and respectful attitude.

His muscular physique and sexy accent weren't too bad either.

They began meeting in secret, just talking. She helped him figure out a couple of the clues (only after helping Harry of course), and he always found ways to repay her, either through compliments or small gifts of books or chocolates. One day, Viktor was very quiet. Well, quieter than usual.

"Herm-own-ninny?" He muttered in his deep Bulgarian accent. "Might I ask you something?"

She smiled gently at the tall young man. "Of course Viktor, what is it?"

He licked his lips, and fingered the edge of his thick fur coat absentmindedly. "There is this Yule Ball approaching, and I was advised by Karkaroff to find a date, and I thought of you, my girlfriend."

Hermione blinked. "Viktor, did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"Yes, a girlfriend." Viktor furrowed his brow. "I hope I do not overstep boundaries...I simply had hoped that because you spent so much time with me, that perhaps you enjoyed my company. If this is not the case, I am sorry."

"No, you didn't overstep!" Hermione smiled, feeling her cheeks turn red in the winter air. "I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you, Viktor."

She spent a long time getting ready for the dance, having a certain look in mind to pair with her new dress. It might not be a traditional wizard's dress robe, but it was still very attractive on her, accentuating her figure in a way that was flattering but still very decent. Hermione leaned forward to perfect her eyeliner, enjoying the way it made her eyes pop. The other girls had already gone down to enjoy the ball, but Hermione knew the champions and their dates would enter last in a short procession, which was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

Before leaving her room, Hermione's eye caught her dress purse, quickly filling it with her wand, lipstick, and the gift card for Flourish Blotts that she planned to give Viktor. Here eyes landed on her bedside table, and on a whim she dropped another couple of items into her bag. Now she was ready for anything tonight.

The dance was wonderful, until Ron sullied the night by insulting her. She sat on the stairs crying, wondering what she had done to deserve such cruelty from her peers. Viktor had been kept busy by Karkaroff, but he had been very grateful for the gift card, although Hermione had to spend some time explaining that it was for him to buy books for himself, not for her. She smiled at the thought of his sweetness, wondering if she could really be his girlfriend. Although Hermione was busy with her studies, she did enjoy the occasional romantic fantasy...and what that romance would lead to.

"Herm-own-nee?" Viktor sat next to her, obviously uncomfortable in his grand ball clothes. "Why are you sad?"

She smiled at his concern, wiping moisture from her cheeks. "It's just Ron, that's all. He's an idiot."

Viktor nodded gravely. "If he made you cry, then he must be an idiot."

Slowly, as though he would startle her, Viktor put an arm around Hermione, squeezing her shoulder consolingly. She smiled up at him, eyes completely dry of tears.

"Thank you Viktor, that means a lot." She leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly, making the Bulgarian freeze. He stared at her, leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to walk through the gardens with me?" He asked. "It is very nice outside."

She nodded, and walked with him. They had walked through the gardens many times before, but something about a garden stroll in an evening gown was just too fantastical. They spoke of books and of Bulgaria, as Hermione was always curious about wizarding practices overseas.

"Would you visit me?" Viktor asked, smiling hopefully. She said she would consider it, though summer in Bulgaria did sound delightful. As the evening wore on, Hermione and Viktor ended up by the lake near where his boat was parked. He asked her to come aboard and she did. The way the evening had been going, Hermione was not surprised to find herself in Viktor's arms soon afterwards, kissing him passionately. Obviously it was not her first kiss, but it was her first kiss in a boy's bedroom. Viktor had his own private bedroom right next to Karkaroff's, a special privilege reserved for the Durmstrang Triwizard Champion it seemed.

First his hat came off, then his jacket. Hermione let her shawl fall to the floor, and placed her purse daintily on his desk. As she pulled pins from her hair, Viktor set silencing charms on the room, looking a bit old fashioned in his suspenders, Hermione thought. As they kissed and their bodies moved to the bed, Hermione pulled away to ask a question.

"Viktor," she said frankly, just as she liked it, "I think we both know where this is going. But I won't have sex with you unless we use protection."

He nodded. "Yes, I have put silencing charms up and locked the door with three spells."

Hermione took a breath, realizing how awkward this would be. "That's good, but I'm talking about a different kind of protection, one for our bodies."

Seeing Viktor's gaze drift to the pile of Quidditch padding gear sitting nearby, Hermione decided it was best to show him. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small plastic square.

"This is a condom," she explained. "A man wears it on his penis so that semen does not enter the vagina or uterus. It helps to prevent pregnancy and disease."

Surprisingly, Viktor did not seem embarrassed by Hermione's discussion of genitalia and bodily fluids. This was comforting, as Hermione did not want to lose her virginity to a man who could not use the proper terminology. After foreplay that left both their bodies tingling in anticipation, Hermione guided Viktor in putting the condom on, a skill he seemed to pick up on quickly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Viktor asked, his muscular arms making a frame around his concerned face.

Hermione nodded with a smile, and when she woke up the next day she had no regrets. She had walked back to the school building after the event, smiling naughtily to herself as she tiptoed through the Gryffindor common room. Viktor had thanked her for the evening over and over again, even conjuring rose petals to adorn the bed in hopes of inviting her to sleep over that night, an idea Hermione knew would only lead to a potentially embarrassing walk back in the morning. Lying in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory that night, Hermione made a decision. She might get in trouble, but she couldn't stay silent any longer.

So the next day, Hermione arranged a meeting with Professor McGonogall, and, with the help of books, explained modern sex practices to her professor. At first she was called delusional, reminded that Muggles were often riddled with archaic ideas.

"Dental dams?" Professor McGonogall had said incredulously. "Diaphragms? IUDs? Doggy style? What is all this?"

And so she explained again. It took some time, but soon Professor McGonogall began to understand. And then the other female teachers did. Soon the male teachers were learning as well. It turned out there were many students from Muggle born families who had been just as confused as Hermione, but weren't sure if it was their place to speak up.

Years later, Hermione was happy to not have to explain sex practices to Harry and Ron when they started dating...because the wizarding world had been revolutionized. The teachers had approached the Ministry with Hermione and her books in tow, and the next day the Ministry of Magic's department of health began producing new pamphlets of information to be sent out to every household, with trade purchases in the works with condom factories and dozens of reproductive health clinics.

When Hermione visited Viktor in Bulgaria, he had brought his knowledge back with him, spreading the knowledge to all of his friends and fans. Within two Quidditch games, all of Bulgaria knew about how to preserve their sexual health. Hermione smiled at her work, then frowned, realizing that she would now go down in history as the girl who taught the wizarding world how to go down.


End file.
